Gamer Boy, Ninja Girl
by starrider53
Summary: This is a crack pairing fanfic. This is also a little weird compared to my other ones, but please bear with me ;)


**A/N: Okay, this is a little different and weird from my other stories, so bear with me. I'm thinking about making a chapter two, so don't think it ends here! :D**

One fucking day in Diamond City...

It was, like, about 69... 8 years in the fucking fyooture, and uh, this... 18-Volt guy was just... walkin' down da street, listenin' to some funky beets in his boomy-boom boxxx. whEN SUDDENLY... t-thiss gurl irl KAT, who btw was like... 5ish+8= 13! YEARZ OLD...! was walkin' all by hurself in da opposit derection, and no ticed 18-Vowlt jammin'o ut and shit. She 's going thru some hormonal changzz... ermm... and SOOoOOoo~... she's not da saim.

eheheheheheheheheheheheheheehhhhh

SO SHE Luuked up to his fays and sed "oh hai jermaine~ :3" JK SHE SAID "Hi 18-Volt" like a prooper ladeh :) AND he replied "YO KAT WATS UPP" and smiled frum eer 2 eer literally... cuz he has A HUGE MOUTH OMG and walks awey. bUTT kat trned around and chECKED OUT HIS FIRM ASS AND BIT HER BOTTOM LIP.

She hasnt been herself lately tbh

bcuz of hurr horny dorny body science shit

likeeee

...

AND THEN She walked down da prk, thinkin bout herr situwayshun. sHE KNOWS WATTS GOING ONN WIT HURR

AND SHE KINDA liked it

4 a berry looong time, she started to hve dese feeels 4 a surtan 18-Volshh Jurrmayn and... hhhhhhh she just felt kinda teenglee :3

"Get it togadurr Kat" she told her naughtee selff like, a billion thymes alrehdee, but sHE. JUST. CANT. UGH.

"well, shit, Kat," she told hurrself agein. "dat ass tho." she smild bigg, remembering dem purrfect curves on his bee hindd mmf

so sexy kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIiiIIiIIIIIii

*2secondorgasm*

Kat lookd around 2 c if anyone herd her but gud thang dere was no one dere. haha

bUT WHER IZ SHEE? da edge of da park

um

she deecided to retrn to hurr office wariawara inky. and wurk on sum minigayms yeeeeeee

and to c dat sexeh beast of jermaine :B

she wants the deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee but shes just thirTEEN NO NO NONONONONONONO

AND HE'S LIKE LEGAL ALREADY 4SURE ;-;

SO IM CHANGING THIS NOW AND MAKE THEIR LOVE POSSIBLE BY TWEAKING WITH THE AGE GAP HEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEHHHHHH

...

SO NOWWW W KAT IS SIXTEEN AND 18-VOLT IS HIS REGULAR SELFF OKIEDOKIE

...BACKTOSTORY...WITHBETTERGRAMMARSORRY...

As young sixteen year-old Kat's thoughts were clouded by the thought of 18-Volt, a deep blush of scarlet formed on her face as she walked back to WarioWare, Inc. She was aching to see him again.

Suddenly, she felt a bit sad. _What if he doesn't like me back?_ She then wasn't so cheery anymore. She slightly slumped as she went through the front doors of the minigame corporation.

She suddenly turned to her right and saw Orbulon and Ashley walking closely together, having some small talk and obviously enjoying each other's company. _Great_, she thought. _Why do I have to feel this way? _She felt a little envious of their relationship; they've been together for a very long time, and seeing them happy made her wish she could have the same thing.

She dragged herself to her office where Ana was already working on a minigame, doodling on her MakerMatic. "Hi, sis!" she greeted the pink-haired ninja. Kat half smiled at her. "Hey, sis," she echoed in a lower tone. Ana knew something was up with her. She hardly sees her down like this, and she wondered what was bothering her. Now that she thought of it, she has been acting a bit strange lately. "Kat?" she piped up. Kat looked up from her desk. "What is it?"

"You seem a bit down. W-would you like to talk about it?"

Kat looked to the side, wondering if it was a good idea. _She is my sister, after all, and I know she can keep a secret..._

"Okay, I'll talk," she said. Ana smiled and swiftly pulled up her chair in front of Kat. She sat down and looked at her. "Okay, I'm all ears!"

Kat looked down at her clasped hands, wondering where to begin. She looked up at her sister with shimmering eyes, her heart set on what she needed to say. "Can you keep a secret?"

Ana nodded eagerly. "Of course!"

Kat looked down again. "Well, I think... no... I really like someone..."

Ana's face lightened up and gasped. "You do!? It's about time!"

Kat shushed her quickly. "Okay, okay, don't get too excited!" She paused a bit before going on. "But, I'm a bit bummed out because I don't think he'll like me back."

"Aw, c'mon! Don't lose hope!" Ana encouraged her older twin. "So who is it, anyway? Do I know him?"

Kat nodded slowly as she looked down again, a deep blush forming on her face.

"Really!? Who?"

"..."

"!"

"... 18-Volt."

Ana jumped up from her chair in delight. "NO WAAYYY!" she shouted. Kat shushed her again, this time blushing even more. Ana apologized, but continued to jump up and down. "You guys would make an adorable couple!" she told her sister in a lower voice.

Kat slumped again. "That's the problem!" she said. "I don't think he'll ever like me. He probably has no time for crushes."

Ana went over to her sister and hugged her. "You never know unless you try~!"

"W-What do you mean by that?"

"Simple! Just try and find any kind of hint that he'll give you when you're around and just maybe you'll see if he feels something for you."

It sounded kind of hard, but it was even harder trying to do it. But either way, Kat is willing to give it a try.

Eventually, it was lunchtime. The ninja twins walked towards the cafeteria. When they got there, Kat felt her stomach knot up when she noticed that 9-Volt and 18-Volt were already there, eating away their grilled cheese sandwiches. Ana nudged her. "Don't worry, sis!" she assured her. Then she had an idea. "Why don't we sit with them, and we'll see how _he_ acts around you!" Ana wanted to do this to help her sister out, but she also wanted to do it because she's been crushing on 9-Volt for a very long time. Five years, in fact.

Kat hesitated. She felt her knees shake uncontrollably. Did she really like him that much? Yes! "I don't know..." Kat answered, looking at 18-Volt laugh at one of his friend's jokes. "It would feel impolite to interfere with their personal space..."

Before Kat could go on, Ana already went and grabbed a tray full of food and walked over towards the gamer boys, greeting them and plopping down next to 9-Volt. _Since when did she stop being so shy? _Kat thought. She realized she had no other choice but to go with her. She proceeded to put some food on her tray, pay for it, and slowly made her way towards the table.

18-Volt saw her coming over and waved. Kat blushed suddenly and slowly waved back. She then saw how he put his boom box on the floor on the side and signaled her to sit _next to him. Oh no_, Kat said under her breath as she felt her hands get sweaty. She slowly dragged her feet over until she was finally next to her crush. She carefully placed her tray on the table, trying to listen to 9-Volt yap about the most recent video game he completed, but all she could really focus on is 18-Volt's presence. She slowly sat down next to him, feeling his body heat, and noticed that he actually smelled really pleasant. She kept glancing at him from the corner of her eye, but couldn't really see his face since he was so tall, even when sitting down. But strangely enough, she was glad to be right where she is.


End file.
